List of Submissions by Franchise
All submissions here are organized by the franchise they are associated with. Not included are Event Matches which can be found HERE. Ace Attorney Characters * Phoenix Wright Stages * Courtroom Assist Trophies * Franziska von Karma Advance Wars Enemies * Black Hole Infantry & Tanks Animal Crossing Stages * Pocket Camp Items * Gyroid Assist Trophies * Copper & Booker Spirits * Mabel & Sabel ARMS Characters * Ribbon Girl Stages * Ribbon Ring Items * Shock Bomb Spirits * Byte & Barq Balloon Fight Characters * Balloon Fighter Stages * Balloon Fight Enemies * Balloon Fish Spirits * Alice Bayonetta Characters * Bayonetta Items * Midas's Testament Assist Trophies * Rodin Enemies * Affinity Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa Assist Trophies * Upa Codename: S.T.E.A.M. Characters * Henry Fleming Assist Trophies * John Henry Crash Bandicoot Characters * Crash Bandicoot Bosses * Ripper Roo Critical Role Characters * Vax'ildan Dig Dug Enemies * Pooka Dillon's Rolling Western Bosses * Bossgrock Donkey Kong Characters * Dixie Kong Stages * Fruity Factory * Kongo Falls * Trunk Twister Items * Banana Juice * Coconut Gun Assist Trophies * Bashmaster * Rambi * Squawks Bosses * Krow Enemies * Chompasaurus * Zinger Spirits * Lord Fredrik Dr. Seuss Spirits * Grinch Duck Hunt Stages * Duck Hunt Earthbound Characters * Ninten Stages * Happy Happy Village * Mt. Itoi * New Pork City * Onett Assist Trophies * Frank Fly * Ninten Bosses * Mr. Carpainter Enemies * Insane Cultist Elite Beat Agents Assist Trophies * Elite Beat Agents Endless Ocean Characters * Diver Stages * The Gabbiano Excitebike Spirits * Excitebikers F-Zero Characters * Black Shadow * Captain Falcon Stages * Lightning Spirits * Dai Goroh Final Fantasy Characters * Cloud Strife Stages * Midgar Items * Gyshal Greens Assist Trophies * Barret Wallace Bosses * Guard Scorpion Enemies * 3rd Class SOLDIER Spirits * Yuna Fire Emblem Characters * Byleth * Ephraim * Kiran * Lucina ** Wielding Geirskögul ** Wielding Parallel Falchion Stages * Fog of War * Garreg Mach Monastery * Tempest Trials Items * Heal Staff Assist Trophies * Azura * Elincia * Jaffar * Lethe * Takumi Enemies * Brigand Spirits * Lissa Fossil Fighters Assist Trophies * Nibbles Game & Watch Characters * Mr. Game & Watch Stages * Flat Zone DX Assist Trophies * Manhole Bosses * Octopus Spirits * Helmet Golden Sun Characters * Isaac Items * Halt Gem Assist Trophies * Alex * Jenna Enemies * Wood Walker Halo Characters * Master Chief Stages * Blood Gulch Assist Trophies * The Arbiter Ice Climber Characters * Ice Climbers Stages * Ice Climber Kid Icarus Characters * Dark Pit * Pit * Viridi Stages * Skyworld Items * Daybreak * Demon Vine Assist Trophies * Eggplant Wizard * Magnus * Thanatos Bosses * Galactic Fiend Kraken * Twinbellows Enemies * Monoeye Spirits * Pyrrhon Kingdom Hearts Characters * Sora Stages * Dive to the Heart Bosses * Guard Armor Enemies * Large Body Kirby Characters * Kirby * Marx * Meta Knight Stages * Bubbly Clouds * Fountain of Dreams * Halberd * Mirror Chamber * Patch Castle Assist Trophies * Chef Kawasaki * Kirby Fighters Bosses * Kracko Enemies * Golem Spirits * Blue Kirby * Whispy Woods The Legend of Zelda Characters * Ganon/Dorf ** Ganondorf ** Ganon * Mipha * Skyward Link * Twilight Link * Wild Link Stages * The Great Plateau * Temple of Time Items * Sand Rod Assist Trophies * Daruk * Mipha * Revali * Tingle * Unfortunate Toilet * Urbosa Bosses * Bongo Bongo Enemies * Guardian Scout * Octorok Spirits * Agitha * Lord of the Mountain Mega Man Characters * Mega Man Stages * Wily Castle Items * Weapon Capsule Bosses * Yellow Devil Spirits * EraseMan.EXE Metal Gear Characters * Solid Snake Bosses * TX-55 Metal Gear Enemy * Ocelot Unit Metal Slug Characters * Metal Slug Metroid Characters * Samus * Zero Suit Samus Stages * Brinstar Depths * Chozo Temple * Cryosphere Items * Freeze Gun * Ice Missiles Assist Trophies * Baby Metroid * Weavel Bosses * Kraid * SA-X Spirits * Gandrayda Miitopia Assist Trophies * Mii Flower * Mii Mage Enemies * Twerkey Minecraft Characters * Steve Stages * Creative Mode Items * Ender Pearl Enemies * Ghast Nintendo Items * Ultra Hand Nintendo Land Stages * Nintendo Land Bosses * Dark Monita Nintendogs Assist Trophies * Nintendog Okami Enemies * Blockhead Overwatch Characters * Tracer Stages * King's Row Items * Particle Barrier Assist Trophies * Hanzo Enemies * Bastion Pac-Man Characters * Pac-Man Stages * Pac-Land * Pac-Maze Paper Mario Characters * Paper Mario Items * Jumpman Badge * Mistake Assist Trophies * General Guy Bosses * Koopa Bros. Pikmin Characters * Alph * Olimar Stages * Formidable Oak Items * Bulbmin Assist Trophies * Yellow Wollywog Bosses * Burrowing Snagret * Goolix Enemies * Fiery Blowhog Pokemon Characters * Darkrai * Decidueye * Greninja * Hawlucha * Ludicolo * Meowth * N ** Vanilluxe ** Zoroark ** Klinklang * Pichu * Sudowoodo * Treecko & Marshtomp Stages * Cerulean Cave * Ilex Forest * Poke Floats GO * Ruins of Conflict * Saffron City Items * Life Orb * Poke Ball * PokeStop Pokemon * Gen I ** Aerodactyl ** Diglett ** Magikarp ** Metapod ** Mew ** Psyduck ** Snorlax * Gen II ** Bellossom ** Delibird ** Forretress ** Hitmontop ** Hoppip ** Octillery ** Wobbuffet * Gen III ** Camerupt ** Castform ** Kyogre ** Loudred ** Pelipper ** Slaking * Gen IV ** Abomasnow ** Dialga ** Garchomp ** Giratina ** Gliscor ** Pachirisu ** Spiritomb * Gen V ** Audino ** Chandelure ** Druddigon ** Musharna ** Whimsicott * Gen VI ** Carbink ** Klefki ** Sylveon ** Trevenant ** Xerneas ** Yveltal * Gen VII ** Alolan Geodude ** Alolan Marowak ** Blacephalon ** Necrozma ** Oricorio ** Toxapex Assist Trophies * Lillie Bosses * Giovanni Spirits * Gastly * Scorbunny * Wobbuffet * Zinnia Popeye Characters * Popeye Portal Characters * Chell Stages * GlaDOS' Chamber Pro Wrestling Spirits * Starman Punch-Out!! Characters * Little Mac Assist Trophies * Bear Hugger Bosses * King Hippo Enemies * Glass Joe Pushmo Characters * Mallo Stages * Pushmo Puyo Puyo Spirits * Puyo R.O.B. Stages * Gyromite Rhythm Heaven Enemies * Sneaky Spirit Shantae Stages * Scuttle Town Assist Trophies * Risky Boots Sheriff Assist Trophies * Sheriff SimCity Characters * Dr. Wright Sly Cooper Characters * Sly Cooper Items * Size Destabilizer Assist Trophies * Murray Spirits * Mz. Ruby Sonic the Hedgehog Characters * Sonic Stages * Green Hill Zone * Windy Hill Zone Items * Thunder Shield Assist Trophies * Shadow the Hedgehog Bosses * Doctor Eggman Enemies * Eggrobo Splatoon Characters * Inkling Stages * Octo Valley * Saltspray Rig Items * Seeker * Sprinkler Assist Trophies * Squid Sisters Bosses * Octo Samurai Enemies * Octoling Spyro the Dragon Stages * Artisans Items * Sparx Bosses * Toasty Enemies * Egg Thief Star Fox Characters * Falco * Krystal Items * Smart Bomb Assist Trophies * Peppy Hare Enemies * Venom Space Fighter Starfy Stages * Gluglug Lagoon Bosses * The Terrible Trio Steel Diver Items * Steel Diver Street Fighter Characters * Ryu Stages * Suzaku Castle Items * Vega's Claw Assist Trophies * Ken Masters Bosses * Bonus Car Enemies * Rolento Spirits * Akuma Super Mario Characters * Bowser * E. Gadd * Geno * Mario * Toad Stages * Bonneton * Bowser's Castle * Forest Maze * Luigi's Mansion * Mount Volbono * Tiny-Huge Island Items * Goomba's Shoe * Ice Flower * Podoboo Orb * Super Mushroom * Water Barrel Assist Trophies * Chain Chomp * Daisy * Mallow * Viruses Bosses * King Boo * Yaridovich Enemies * Amazing Flyin' Hammer Brother * Fighter Fly * Koopa Troopa * Spike Top Spirits * Captain Toad * King Bob-omb * Reznor Super Smash Bros. Stages * A Child's Desk * Battlefield * Final Destination * Metal Cave Items * Assist Trophy * Barrels * Beam Sword * Crates * Water Balloon Enemies * Roturret Spirits * Fighting Wire Frames Sushi Striker Assist Trophies * Musashi Tales of... Characters * Lloyd Irving Stages * Tower of Salvation Items * All-Divide Assist Trophies * Colette Brunal Enemies * Sword Dancer Urban Champion Assist Trophies * Urban Champion Wario Characters * 9-Volt * Wario Stages * Glittertown Spirits * Dribble & Spitz Wii Fit Stages * Wii Fit Studio Xenoblade Chronicles Characters * Mecha-Fiora Assist Trophies * Riki * Sharla Enemies * Mechon M63 Xevious Enemies * Bacura Yoshi Stages * Above Yoshi's Island Items * Winged Cloud Assist Trophies * Burt the Bashful Bosses * Prince Froggy Enemies * Stilt Guy Yuyuki Characters * Goku Stages * Journey to the West